


Creativity

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine has an interesting outlet for stress.





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

At first it was cute.  Endearing, even.

There were half a dozen tiny pink swans on Blaine's desk, bunched in one corner next to a pile of papers.  Glancing at the papers and wincing sympathetically at a half-finished essay, Kurt padded off into the bathroom to freshen up, emerging to an equally well-groomed if heavy-shouldered fiancé, whose welcoming kiss thoroughly distracted him from the origami swans.

Except they multiplied over the course of one week.  Kurt didn't notice at first because the small group of swans remained the same atop Blaine's desk, but soon there were tiny origami swans perched delicately on top of the TV as well.  The swans, while distracting when Kurt was trying to watch Downton Abbey reruns after work in peace, were hardly an alarming development, not detracting from his viewing experience in the slightest. Even the appearance of more swans on the coffee table and in the kitchen wasn't unduly frightening.

It wasn't until the origami swans started spilling over into the bedroom that Kurt finally put his foot down and realized that they had a problem.  Mostly, their problem consisted of Blaine insisting that there was no problem while strategically removing (and almost compulsively replacing) the swans until an entire drawer in the desk was full of them.

"Honey," Kurt said, adopting the sort of hard yet nonchalant tone of We need to talk to snap Blaine out of bringing any more swans into their bedroom.  His fingers froze mid-curl, one wing tucked precariously against the paper, and Kurt couldn't withhold a sigh as Blaine surreptitiously finished the swan that he was working on.  "What's going on?" he asked, watching as Blaine set the swan aside, joining its fourteen brethren on the bed beside him.  He'd been folding swans for an hour already, just gently, gingerly, carefully piecing them together.

For a moment, Blaine didn't speak, clasping his hands together to keep himself from reaching for another sliver of paper.  Then, rocking forward a little, he admitted in a low voice, "I don't think I'm well-suited for NYADA."

Kurt bit back his knee-jerk response as he closed his book, setting it aside while he leaned back against the headboard.  Blaine was sitting rigidly at the foot of the bed, feet dangling over the side and hands clasped on top of his knees.

"Why do you think that?" Kurt prompted slowly, nudging him with a foot until Blaine scooted back and into his arms, letting out another, deeper sigh as he reclined against Kurt's chest.

"I don't feel qualified.  Like, I know that Dalton was good and McKinley had its moments, but the classes are hard."

"They are," Kurt agreed, lacing his arms around Blaine's middle so he could rest his hands on top of his, gently intertwining them, "but this isn't anything that we didn't expect.  College is hard, B."

"I know," Blaine agreed, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Kurt's chest for a moment. "I'm sorry.  Sometimes I just -- do.  Without really thinking about it."

"Is that where all the puppets came from senior year?" Kurt asked lightly.

Blaine groaned, freeing a hand so he could cover his face as Kurt kissed his temple and insisted, "I didn't leave you before, I'm not leaving you now.  Even if you are a dork that took an Arts and Crafts course as a senior elective."  Peppering kisses along his neck, just light, reassuring touches, Kurt added quietly, "I love you.  And I don't mind that you like to make art, I just don't want to share my room with twelve hundred swans."

"I promise to keep the swans out of the bedroom," Blaine assured, sighing softly as Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and hugged him close.  "I could make you some apology cookies to help make up for the fact that there's still swans on the bed right now?" he offered, a thinly-veiled gift under the guise of an apology.

Tempted though he was -- Blaine made amazing cookies, and it wouldn't hurt to channel his creative energy into other outlets, too -- Kurt just pulled him close and insisted, "Cuddles first."

For the first time in days, it seemed, the tension finally eased from Blaine's shoulders as he curled up against him and squeezed Kurt's hands gently, taking the time to bask in his love.

It would be easy enough to take care of the swans later; moment of being alone together, Kurt knew, were simply too good to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
